Gon's Family
by pikajay
Summary: 100-word drabbles on each member of Gon’s family. Oneshot. Elements of both manga and anime.


**Summary**: 100-word drabbles on each member of Gon's family. One shot. Elements of both manga and anime.

**Warning**: Spoilers to those who only watch the anime. Slight confusion to those who only read the manga.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Hunter x Hunter_ (© Yoshihiro Togashi).

--

Gon's Family

"_Family is not a term restricted to blood."_

--

--

Father – Target

_What I aim for in my journey_

--

One day, I will find you. Even if it takes me years, even if I have to travel to every corner of this world, I will find you.

"You do realise how _expensive_ that game is?" Killua had said. "Not to mention the fact that only _one hundred_ copies has _ever_ been made?"

No matter. Whatever the obstacles, I will always find a way to overcome it … just to reach you.

"Ging is not on this island," Razor had said.

That didn't affect me much. Because I knew I just had to keep searching. I had to be stronger.

Just so I can find you.

--

--

Mother – Nurture

_How I became like this_

--

You did everything that you could to stop me from entering the Hunter exam. I understood why, but I was determined.

"You have to catch the fish master in the lake," you said.

I did, thanks to the rod you gave me that once belonged to him. You weren't happy.

"Even though I have never met my mum, you smell like what I think a mum would."

I meant every single word of it. You hugged me tighter.

And that was all I needed to know … that you forgave me for my selfishness … and that you still loved me.

--

--

Brothers – Companionship

_What supports me in my journey_

--

We were all different, and yet it was that uniqueness that drew us together. No matter how many times we were separated, we would always find a way to see each other.

"See you again on the ground," Leorio had said, just before we entered the trapdoors.

And we did. All four of us did like we had an understanding bond, despite being strangers. But it was understandable; no one truly wants to be alone.

"We'll meet again on September 1st, Yorknew City," Leorio had said.

That's right; we always find a way, no matter the situation.

--

--

Uncle – Guardian

_What provides me comfort in dire situations_

--

When I had first met you, you saved me. You also told me about him.

"I'm a Hunter and a discipline of Ging," you said.

I never did thank you properly for telling me. But I met you again; it felt like fate. You found him before me, but I didn't want your help. I want to use my own strength.

"He's a machine," Knuckle had said. "He'll attack anything that gets close."

I didn't want to believe it. But the rational side of me knew … I had to save you. Because if I can't, how could I ever face him … myself … you?

--

--

Grandfather – Wisdom

_How I go through my journey_

--

I didn't know you very well. Even now, I still don't know you. But … you always help me.

"If you take this ball, you win," you said.

You easily beat me and Killua combined, but you still kept going until we admitted defeat. You were so flexible that it was almost unbelievable that you were old at all.

"I'll make you use your right hand."

I did, and you were shocked. Truth was, I was shocked myself that I had achieved my goal. Thanks to you … I now know that if I work hard enough, I'll be able to find him.

* * *

**AN**: What do you think? Was I accurate enough? I think I made it pretty obvious who was who … did I?

I was going to write one for Gon's 'grandmother', but there wasn't enough information about his anime one and she doesn't have much impact on his life anyways. Then I wanted to make Biscuit his 'grandmother' or 'aunt', but then I remembered that Biscuit doesn't like feeling like a mother, let alone a grandmother, and I'm not sure how to write it for 'aunt'.

Hmm … if anyone has suggestions for more, I can try but I can't guarantee anything. Oh yeah, and no Hisoka. No matter how cool he is, I don't think Gon thinks of Hisoka too highly anyways (other than the fact that he's strong) and remember: this is through Gon's point of view.

Oh yeah; even though I don't celebrate it, Merry Christmas!


End file.
